darkNnerdy Prompts
by The Unholy Trinity of Horror
Summary: Flash fics for Halloween. Pic prompts can be found on our blog at theunholytrinityofhorror dot blogspot dot com.
1. Chapter 1

"First day?" The night guard asks as I walk by, sleeping bag in hand.

I duck my head and nod. "Is it like this for everyone?"

"Been here twenty years. We've all had to do it."

"Anything I should know?" I look at my reflection in the glass of the double doors.

"The building's old. Don't let the noises freak you out. Other than that." He presses the button and the doors break apart. "You should be fine. get some sleep."

"Thanks." I watch him walk down the hall and get into the elevators, leaving me by myself.

Sort of.

The smell of disinfectant burns my nose and the icy chill makes my blood run cold. I've been in here countless times, observed and done my grunt work. I've watched Doctor Cullen dissect numerous bodies, and yet, I still get the creeps anytime I'm down here.

I feel like a kid as I stare at the metal boxes lined along the far wall. My fingers brush each handle, and skim over the name plates.

There are a dozen bodies in here with me.

Car wrecks. Suicide. Homicide.

Their blood sits at the bottom of the drain, mixed with hair and feces.

Organs have been weighed and measured.

Blood drawn and samples taken.

I can still remember the first time I cut into a body. The skin giving way like butter against the sharp steel of my scalpel. Flaying it open, my fingers inside, detaching what little was left.

The feel of a human heart in my hands, cold and dead.

The life gone, the bones on display just for me.

I shiver and a cold smile lightens my dark mood. I switch off the lights until the only thing illuminated is a desk in the far corner.

I tuck myself into my sleeping bag and I eye each of the name plates before drifting off.

I dream of death, the feeling on my hands, the smell of the body as it decomposes.

I dream of my reality. Of the insides of a human body. The muscles, the tendons, the nerves.

I dream of my saw banging against the table. Of blood spatter across my clear mask and brain matter covering my black gloves.

"Come play with me." I blink down at the corpse's mouth as it moves and begin to sew her up.

"Edward," she whispers. I drop my needle, falling back until I hit the floor.

"Holy shit!" I wake up trying to untangle myself from my bag. My eyes are wide and sweat soaks my hair as I push myself off the floor and look around.

The whispering sounded so real, so close to me.

I press my palms to my eyes, trying to calm my heart as it races inside my chest.

"I'm going to kill those assholes for this," I mumble, checking the clock on the wall. "Two AM. Great."

I walk toward the light switch, trying to shake my haze, and freeze.

Box number three, the one Carlisle worked on before I started my shift, is open. The door bangs against the steel and a toe tag hangs over the edge.

It was closed. When I shut my eyes, all of them were closed.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat as I look at the door. The light on the inside is red and my keycard is tucked into my pocket.

I grab the door, looking for a spring or fingerprints on the glossy metal, but find nothing. Only the toes of a victim and a cold puff of air when I close the door.

I shove the handle down, locking it, just as something begins to bang inside.

Screams follow, and then the sound of something thrashing against the steel table echoes around the room. The noise bounces inside my head, making my entire body shake as it becomes louder.

Harder.

Faster.

"Shut up!" I scream trying to get a hold of myself. It doesn't stop.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"God damn it, Carlisle. If that's you so help me."

Bam. Bam. Bam.

"Fuck!" I close my eyes and with every slam I jump. "Fine. If you get punched, it's your own damn fault," I yell, but the sounds become harsher and someone inside begins to scream.

It makes my blood run cold and my spine ache.

I reach for the door and pull it open, letting it bang. I take a few steps back.

All I see is dark. All I hear are the sounds of screaming before it suddenly stops.

"Carlisle?" I lean forward and the toe tag shakes. "Just… fucking stop, okay?"

I reach for the toe, ready to pull, to yank him out and beat the hell out of him, but I hesitate.

My eyes go wide as a knee moves forward, and then hands. Fingers appear, one by one, grabbing the lip of the door and pulling the table out until there is nothing but a dead girl.

Her body is grey, withered and bruised. Her eyes are milky white, tinged with blue. Her lips are a deep purple, they crack as she smiles up at me, her feet dangling over the edge.

"Well hello, beautiful." I fall back into the table as she lifts herself up, her feet smacking the floor. "Did he scar me?"

The only noise in the room is the tag on her toe as it drags across the floor. Over and over again.

"Wha… what?"

"Fuck. He did." She pulls her hair to the side, revealing her breasts and a Y scar across her chest.

"Is this a joke?" I look to the doors, waiting for Carlisle or the night guard to appear, screaming 'surprise', but nothing. It's only me and… her.

"Do I look like a joke?"

"You look dead." I blink. "Like really fucking dead."

"Way to compliment a girl." Her smile spreads wide and her breasts bounce with each step she takes until I'm against the wall.

"You died. I watched him sew you up." I watched me sew you up too, I don't say.

She shrugs, moving closer. "I don't really remember that part."

"Did Carlisle put you up to this?"

"The doctor who did this to me?" She moves a hand over her side, her thumb rubbing against her dark nipple. I squeeze my eyes shut, and curse myself for watching.

"Yes, him." I grit my teeth. The smell hits me as she takes another step. The unmistakable scent of death and rotting flesh.

It burns my nose and my eyes begin to water as I inch down the wall and away from her.

"Why isn't he here? He was supposed to be here."

"What?" I ask, confused and terrified.

"Never mind." She rubs the side of her head and clumps of hair begin to fall to the floor, cascading at her feet. "You'll do just fine."

"He didn't put you up to this?"

"Would you please stop talking and stay still." She growls and reaches out for me, grabbing my hand. Her fingers burn into my skin and dig deeper until her nails begin to pop off.

"Then you're dead?" I look down, the sound of her nails echoing as they bounce off the linoleum. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. I'm dreaming. That's what this is."

"Do I feel like a dream?" She pulls my hand between her breasts and I shiver. "Go ahead. Feel me." She runs our hands down her abdomen, following the faint blue veins that burst below her flesh.

I can feel every cold, dead inch of her. Our hands trail above her hips and across her stomach. Again and again.

"You like that don't you?" She giggles dipping our fingers between her legs.

"Stop!" I jerk back, not wanting to admit anything to her.

"If you play nice―" Her hands trail over my chest. "―this will all go so much easier. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?"

"I'm not fucking a dead person." I shudder as her nipples brush against my thin t-shirt, making my dick hard.

"Who said anything about fucking?" I feel her hands on me, pushing me against the table. She begins at my jeans, her fingers undoing my buckle, and her chilled lips on my neck. "Let me do something for you."

"Why?" I look at her as she drops to her knees.

"Because I need you." She pulls down my jeans and smiles, licking her lips. "So big. So ready for me."

"Need me?" I clear my throat, trying to swallow back a moan as her cold breath washes over me.

"Just relax, you'll find out soon enough." She smiles and wraps a hand around my dick before her tongue darts out, swirling around the head. "Let me please you."

I brace myself, grabbing the sides of the table as her mouth works me over. I feel the back of her throat and the sides of her mouth as she moves up and down.

Harder and faster.

My hands go to her hair and I feel her moan on my cock as I grab a handful, unable to stop myself.

"Fuck," I groan as her teeth scrape and her lips smack.

She hums around my cock, the cold of her mouth driving me over the edge. Ever so slowly I feel myself going numb. It starts at the head, and with every stroke of her tongue the feeling grows. Like strands, inching their way up and grabbing a hold of me.

Fingers dig and I feel her swallowing me, drinking me in and I beg for more.

Stars burst behind my eyes and my teeth gnash as my body seizes and I spill into her mouth.

When her lips leave me, I feel the last bit of strength I have wane and I drift in and out of consciousness until I feel the blade of a scalpel on my face.

"Ya know, I wasn't sure I could fit you in my mouth." She brushes her hand through my hair. "You must drive all the women crazy."

"Where am I?" I look around, but I can't see anything. I feel numb. My face. My legs. My arms. "What happened?"

"I told you I needed a favor."

"Why can't I feel anything?" My head is turned to the side and I can see blood as it pools onto the table beneath me. It moves slow, growing deeper, closer to me.

"You'll know." I see her hand move to me, inching closer. "Soon enough."

I feel burning first as I watch a shadow move across the room. It's just a stinging, like my face is sun burnt.

"I've always had breasts. This feels different."

"What?" The burning becomes worse. Like my nerves are being touched, like her fingers are caressing them. Wave after wave and my muscles begin to tense.

"Your chest is hairy. Do you never shave?"

I scream as flames begin to lick their way up my body.

"I bet you wish you didn't feel anything now?" She giggles to her feet smack across the floor. I try to move, to stop the burning.

It takes hold of me, digging it's flames inside my body, my skull. Pulling and eating at my flesh, twisting my bones. Charring my skin.

"What did you do to me?" I scream and thrash, trying to break free.

Her laughter mixes with my sobs and floats around the room.

"You're being a baby." I feel her at my feet, her hands feel like ice on my burning flesh and I try to kick at her. "Stop. Gotta make sure they know who you are."

I feel a tug on my toe and I search the room as I bang my head against the steel table, splashing blood onto the floor. The drips, like booming thunder inside my head, do nothing to help my pain.

"There!" She claps. "All done."

"All done? All done?" I snap my teeth at her and taste blood. "What are you doing to me?"

"Do you want to see?" Her fingers move up my leg, burning me again as they snake their way up my body.

"I want you to make it stop!"

"Only a little while longer. Then it'll be over." She kisses my temple. "I promise."

"What will be over?" I ask trying to catch a glimpse of her. "Carlisle? Carlisle are you in here?"

"It's just me and you."

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes rolling into my head as the pain tries to consume me.

"I'm Edward, silly." I feel the table begin to move, each bump makes me scream louder, and the blood begins to splash onto my face. It covers me, burning every inch of me like acid.

"Carlisle!" I shout, trying to grab a hold of her.

"Now, now." I hear the click of the door as it opens and the table stops. "It's time to be quiet, okay?"

My cries turn to whimpers as her hand clasps mine and I feel the light begin to fade around the edge of my vision.

"Thank you." With a kiss to my forehead she moves back, just enough for me to see her.

To see my face. To see brown eyes replacing my dark green ones.

I see the stitches, the dark jagged lines where she sliced away her own skin to make room for mine. Blood drips in lines down my face, smeared along the edges.

She even took my hair.

"My face." My eyes widen as she moves closer, a cruel smile on my lips.

"Bodies don't last forever." She winks, her brown eyes turning to slits. "Think of it as me taking it for a test drive."

"What the hell does that mean?" I grit my teeth, willing the pain to stop as I watch her move around me. She's covered in my skin, head to toe.

"Creatures like me can't seem to keep a body alive very long." She shrugs, clipping my keycard to my lab coat. "Wrong place, wrong time, my sweet boy."

She presses her cold lips to my scorched skin and I squeeze my eyes tight, unable to find my voice. Unable to beg. To plead.

"Nighty night, Isabella." She cuts the bindings that held me down and shoves me into the cold container, slamming the door behind her.

"No!" I scream and I thrash. I growl and I beat and I feel the cold metal below my fingers as I try to scratch my way out.

The last thing I hear is her giggling on the other side of the door as I feel a toe tag tied neatly onto my foot, dangling over the edge of my steel grave.

* * *

Nerdy's brain is a fucked up place, yeah? It's all part of her charm. See you tomorrow!


	2. Prompt 2

"Why the hell did you pick this place?" Bella asks, trying to maneuver her bag and walk along the muddy path.

"It's supposed to be haunted," Alice shrugs, lighting their path with a flashlight. "Jasper said he's been here before. The only spooky thing he saw was a raccoon."

"So we have to walk three miles into the woods because…"

Alice lifts the flashlight to her face. "How else are we supposed to get lost and die out here?"

"You are a bitch, Alice." They both giggle, until the smell of a campfire and roasting meat makes their stomachs growl.

"What do you think he's cooking?" Alice asks her mouth watering and her stomach in knots at finally having a night with Jasper.

Four months together and she's finally ready to lose her virginity.

"I don't know, but it smells so fucking good. I'm starving." Their steps pick up as the light of the campground shines in the distance.

The smell becomes thicker and fills their noses, making their mouths water.

"Do you think he caught it?" Alice asks as the faint lines of a tent come into view.

"Who cares? After walking for two hours I'd eat just about anything." Bella laughs, taking her bag off her shoulder and letting it drag on the ground. "Wait."

"What is it? We're almost there, look." Alice points and the glow of the fire illuminates the tent.

"Stop, Alice." Bella grabs her arm, pulling her behind the line of trees that shadow the camp site. "Look at the tent."

Smears and spatters of blood cover the tent as smoke rises above it. It drips down the side, falling onto the leaves below.

The smell of cooking meat distracts them for a moment, tempting them to move further, but Bella won't let go of Alice. Her grip tightens on her arm as her fingers tremble.

"Maybe it's from whatever he killed." Alice tries, but her blood runs cold and both their hearts begin to hammer in their chests.

"I don't like this." Bella looks around the tent, trying to find some clue. "Dad hunts all the time. He'd never wipe the blood on the tent."

"You're being dramatic." Alice yanks her arm from Bella's hand and digs in her bag, holding up a walkie talkie. "Look. He gave me this if we got lost."

"Don't," Bella hisses, trying to take it from her but Alice has the button pressed, her lips already moving.

"Hey, baby. Can you step around the tent and wave to us?" The smile on Alice's face is wide as they wait, but Bella's stomach flips and flops. The marshmallows they ate on the way up threatening to spill out.

"Jasper?" Alice tries again, and movement from behind the tent makes the both jump.

Leaves rustle and twigs snap. They hear the click and crackle of the other walkie and Bella's skin crawls.

"Jasper can't come to the phone right now." A deep voice laughs. "But I'd love your company."

Alice screams first. A blood stained hand appears from the shadows behind, wrapping into her hair and causing the flashlight to slip from her grasp. Her feet kick and dangle as she's lifted into the air and pulled against the body behind her.

"Jasper!" Bella screams, unable to move.

Bella looks up into black eyes and a face smeared with blood. Bits of flesh and hair hang from the side of his lips as they curl into a vicious smile.

"This Jasper?" He asks, holding up the severed head of their friend. Chunks of his blond hair are missing and his eyes are hollowed as blood runs down his cheeks like tears.

"Bella run!" Alice sobs as her eyes meet the empty sockets of her dead boyfriend. "Oh god, Jasper."

She tries to fight, to punch and kick, but his grip tightens and she feels strand after strand of her black hair being ripped from her skull.

"Let her go!" Bella grabs a fallen branch and the man laughs, turning away from her. "Let her go!" She screams again, but he's already walking away, dragging a frantic Alice behind him along the muddy ground.

Alice screams and pleads for her friend to run. She screams for help. For Jasper.

The man only laughs at her, licking his lips and swinging Jasper's head back and forth. Drops of his blood land on Alice's face and inside her mouth with every scream.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she takes off running and brings the branch into the air. Swinging harder than she thought possible, the branch lands across the arm holding Jasper and breaks.

Her eyes go wide and her arms freeze as he turns and smacks her across the face with Jasper's head, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

She wakes as the sun begins to peek through the trees to the sound of crunching and lips smacking. Her head throbs and she tries to fight off a dizzy spell and the aches in her body as she looks around.

"Help!" She screams as loud as she can, when reality sets in.

"Want some?" The man stands and walks over to her.

Bella searches the campsite and bile burns her throat as the heads of Alice and Jasper come into view. Both are upside down, the tops of their heads bashed into a flat surface. Their rib cages sit on display across from her, their bones picked cleaned.

"Get away from me!" She kicks out, but he only laughs, dragging the back of his bloody hand across his mouth.

"You must be hungry." He kneels beside her and offers her the arm of her best friend.

She sees his teeth marks in the flesh and huge chunks missing around the forearm.

"You're fucking sick!" She spits at him trying to break free from the ropes binding her. Within seconds she's out of breath and panting.

"No I'm not." He sticks out his hand and laughs before pulling it back. "Now are you gonna eat or not?"

She doesn't answer him as tears roll down her face. She hates her stomach for growling at the smell of meat cooking over the fire. How it makes her feel. The hunger.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs and his mouth covers the arm, his teeth digging into the flesh. "Was she a good friend?" His tongue darts out, licking at the juices that dribble down his chin.

"What is wrong with you?" Her eyes go wide as he takes another bite, moaning as the flesh pulls from the bone.

A wave of nausea wracks her body, making her tremble and break into a cold sweat.

"I need water," she whispers and he grabs Alice's skull. Her flesh hangs loose from the neck and her eyes are open wide, staring at Bella.

"Drink." He shoves it at her, his black eyes boring into hers.

"No." Bella looks away as he sits beside her, eating her best friend and watching her. She turns toward the tent once more, refusing to the look at the horrified face of Jasper.

Bones scattered around the tent. Piles of them. The fire, still blazing, holds legs above it, the flesh burning to a crisp. The jagged ends of broken bones stick out on either side, holding it in place with sticks.

"Why are you doing this?" Her words slur and a broad smile inches up his face.

Bella stiffens and her eyes snap open. Darkness consumes them now, only the light of the fire illuminating her attacker.

"What happened?" She doesn't remember falling asleep, or being moved. She's inches from him now beside the fire, she can feel the heat on her skin.

She can feel him.

"You drank this," he grunts, lifting Alice's skull, his fingers inside her mouth.

Bella shakes her head. The taste of acid from her stomach in her mouth. It coats her teeth and burns her tongue.

"Please let me go," she pleads. She tries to sit up, but her arms buckle, causing her to fall. The ropes are gone, but she can barely move, barely speak.

Her bones feel like rubber and her skin tingles. The cold mud beneath her face makes it worse.

"Shh." His fingers wipe away tears she didn't know were falling. "Daddy'll fix you up. You'll be brand new again." He smiles down at her, his lips stained with blood and bits of Alice and Jasper are stuck in his teeth.

"I just wanna go home."

"I can take you home," he nods, lifting her off the dirty ground and cradling her to his chest.

Silent tears run down her face, the fight completely gone out of her as she listens for a heartbeat. She prays she won't find one, that the man holding her is a monster. Something horrifying from a movie. A demon maybe.

She's wrong.

A strong heart thumps in her ear, echoing inside her head along with the crunch of leaves as he walks them through the dark forest.

She hears the creatures around them scattering, as if they are terrified of him as well.

"I won't tell anyone if you let me go." She tries to look up, but her neck is stiff and her eyes droop. "I swear. I won't say a word."

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Edward's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" he sings to her as his thumb rubs over her arm again and again.

"Is that your name? Are you Edward?"

"And if that mockingbird don't sing, Edward's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" He ignores her, but she feels his fingers tighten around her arm, making it throb in pain.

Bella whimpers into his damp shirt and she's sure she tastes blood mixing with her tears.

"That you?" A man shouts. Edward stops, pulling her closer to his chest.

"She's hurt," Edward says and Bella feels a cool hand on her forehead making her wince.

"What'd I say about pets?" The man asks, causing her body to tense with fear. She wants to beg Edward to protect her, to keep that man away. Something about his touch, his voice, it makes her blood run colder than watching Edward eat her friends.

"But I like her. I sang to her." Edward pulls back, but the cool hands wind into her hair and jerk her forward.

"If you'd stop feeding'm brains then maybe you could keep'm one day." Someone snickers and the bile rises in Bella's throat once more.

"She was gonna die."

"She'll die anyway now," the man grunts. "We gotta eat, Edward."

"Not her," he growls, snapping his teeth.

Relief washes over Bella and she tries to speak, but her throat closes and she begins to tremble. She feels the darkness surrounding her once more, like a deep sea taking her under.

When she wakes again, she's naked and submerged in water, her face floating.

"Gotta wash the skin. Daddy says we can't eat it dirty." A rag, rough and worn, scrubs against her arm, washing over her stomach and down her legs.

"Edward?" Her voice is barely a whisper and all she sees is the splintered wood of a ceiling above her.

"Gotta wash the skin. Gotta make it clean," he chants as he drags the cloth over her body.

"Please don't let him do this." She tries to move her head once more, to look at him, to plead, but it's no use. Nothing works, her bones ache too deep and her head is too fuzzy.

"Shhh… gotta be quiet. Daddy gets mad when they talk." He puts his finger to his lips and begins to hum.

She can feel his hand as it snakes between her legs and she tenses before hearing the water begin to drain.

With little effort he lifts her naked body to his once again. She sees one ceiling fade into another, her vision becoming more hazy with each step.

"Not got much meat." Someone pinches her and she screams before a hand comes down across her face. She tastes the blood as it pools inside her mouth and swallows it, happy to quench her thirst in whatever way she can.

"Food don't talk." There is a poke in her side and she's sure someone is cutting her open.

"Put her over there." A woman whispers and Edward pulls her close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you." He kisses the top of her head before setting her down.

"Shouldn't've fed her those brains, Edward. You killed her, not us." Laughter echoes around her and Edward's breathing becomes heavy.

"You shut the hell up!" Bella's head falls to side just in time to see Edward pick up a machete, the blade covered in blood and chunks of hair.

Please she wants to beg. To scream. Her body begins to shake and her eyes roll back in her head. Fingers curl, fisting into balls. Her toes tighten and her legs go stiff.

"Hurry while the poisons still in the bitches brain." Someone yells and Bella can feel a hand steady her body.

She feels the air change as the blade lifts high into the air.

She sees Jasper.

Alice.

Their faces smiling at her as she snaps their picture the day before the trip.

And then there's nothing. No Alice. No Jasper. No bodies. No Bones.

There is nothing but fear and Edward.

She feels the edge of the blade press gently to her skin, lining up, teasing her with impending death. When it leaves her flesh, she hears Edward's whispered words before darkness consumes her.

"Bye, pretty girl."


	3. Prompt 3

His daydreams are filled with images of her. Long, dark hair. Big brown eyes. The feel of her warm skin on his. The electricity. The way it made his heart feel alive.

Her scent wraps itself around him, pulling him closer. He tastes her lips, her hands in his hair, her body flush with his.

If he could cry, if he could rip out his own heart, he would. He'd break it from the cage within his chest and give it to her. He'd show her it was all a lie. That he only meant to protect her.

Now he's lost. Broken.

Ashamed.

He lies on the bare bed in the small apartment in Brazil, motionless and alone. Pretending to sleep. To dream about her. Wishing for death, for the fires of hell to creep over his skin and consume him for what he did to her.

The images of her body washing up on shore haunt him. They claw inside his skull and paint pictures of his dead girlfriend. His mate. The only person that ever made him feel real. Alive.

When he got the phone call―when Alice told him Bella was dead―he knew his life was over. That he would find a way to end it. To be with her.

Now he just has to figure out how.

When he turns his stiff neck he's sure he's dreaming. He curses himself for allowing the image of her to slink in again. Only this time he can smell her.

There she stands looking over him, her eyes vacant and her fingers wrapped around a brown doll.

"Bella?" he blinks, unsure if his mind is playing tricks on him once again.

She only stands there, and he can't find her heartbeat in the quiet room. There is no breathing, no pulse. Blood isn't rushing under her skin. There isn't even a blush.

It's just her. Standing as still as possible looking down at him.

"Bella? How did you get here?" He sits up slowly, waiting for her to react, to scream at him, and all he wants is to wrap his arms around her and hold her. To beg for forgiveness. The look in her eyes stops him.

Wet strands hang over her slim shoulders, casting dark shadows across her face. Only one thought in her mind, only one word.

Him.

Edward flinches when he hears it. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Him. She repeats as her fingers tighten on the doll.

"Are you…" he hesitates, his eyes raking over her grey skin slick with water. "Bella, are you okay?"

When she opens her mouth to speak water spills from her lips, dribbling down her chin.

"Jesus Christ." He jumps off the bed, but hits a wall as he tries to rush to her side.

Her head lifts slowly, her lips curling into a sinister smile as she opens her hand.

"What's happening?" He looks around trying to push past the invisible barrier around her. His fists pound and his growls echo through the room.

It's a gift for you. He hears inside his mind and his eyes flash to her. I brought you this.

"I can hear you." His eyes widen in amazement and he takes a step back. "How can I hear you?"

I missed you, Edward.

"I missed you too. So much." His knees buckle and he grabs the bed for support, falling backwards. "Why can't I touch you? They told me you were dead, Bella."

He growls thinking of his sister and her lies as Bella tilts her head to the side. Blood spots cover the white in her eyes, turning the brown a dark black. Her movements are stiff as she takes a step toward the bed. It makes his cold skin crawl watching her move.

She looks more dead than him.

"Let me call Carlisle, Bella. He can help you." He reaches for his phone but jerks back as a searing pain shoots up his arm. When he looks up, Bella has the doll in hand, a needle raking over it's tiny arm.

"How are you doing that?" He tries to move his arm, but it won't budge. It's stuck, throbbing and splitting open with each stroke she gives.

Did you miss me too?

"I did, Bella. I missed you so much." He winces as she drags the pin up his arm, sticking it deep into his shoulder.

A howl of pain shakes the tiny window in the room and Edward grabs for his shoulder, trying to stop the pain.

His teeth gnash together as his skin tries to heal around the wound, making the pain run deeper. It courses through the venom running in his veins, pulsing like a heartbeat under his skin.

"Bella. Stop, please." The only answer is a deep dark chuckle in his mind. It vibrates within him as Bella lifts the pin out of his shoulder.

A sigh of relief escapes his lips just as she jabs another pin into his other arm. His back arches and his eyes squeeze tight. His fingers brush the sheets, trying to catch hold as his arms are jerked further apart.

Bella stands at the edge of his bed, doll in hand, watching him writhe in pain.

Does it hurt?

"Yes!" he shouts, his teeth snapping at her as the monster inside him breaks free.

The tinge of gold his eyes held fade, black consuming them as growls rip through his chest.

Good. Her smile is bright as Edward thrashes on the bed, the twine around his neck becoming tighter as her fingers dance over the doll. With each tap his body seizes in pain. His legs become stiff. His arms throbbing.

"Fucking stop!" He growls at her, his eyes narrowed and his chest heaving. "Alice if you can see me, make it stop. I'll hurt her. Don't make me do that."

As if on cue the phone beside the bed begins to ring. Bella looks it over before her eyes land back on Edward.

I think we've had enough of your sister interfering. A pin slides up the face of the doll and pierces Edward temple. It inches its way inside before she pulls it out again and stabs his cheek.

The screams that follow are second only to the sound of his flesh ripping open. Venom spills over his lip and onto the pillow. He can taste it in his mouth as well as the burning in his throat as Bella begins to prick her own skin with the needle.

Do you still love me, Edward?

He wants to say yes, to shout it out, to beg her to stop but something pierces his heart. It enters his chest, tearing at the hard flesh. Flaying him open. Exposing him.

Edward lifts his head as the pain fades, wanting to find the hole in his chest, but his eyes meet those of Bella's.

"You want me dead?"

You're already dead, silly boy. Her giggles fill his head once more as she lies down next to him on the bed. Her cold eyes watch him as his own form slits. Edward feels his fingers begin to curl, the need to stop her so powerful within him.

The look on her face, the pure joy at his pain, makes the monster inside roar in fury.

"You have stop this. Whatever it is. I can't control myself, Bella," he pleads with her as his eyes follow her legs as they move over his waist.

You haven't had control since I walked in here, Edward. Bella smiles down at him, water spilling from her lips as her fingers curl around the doll.

Careful, as if it were real, she lays the doll on Edward's chest and brushes hair from his face as his teeth snap at her.

Her cold fingers trail over his cheek, wiping away the venom as she straddles him. Something in Edward's mind tells him this Bella isn't his Bella. She doesn't feel the same even if her smell makes him feel alive. That something isn't enough for the monster inside.

To the monster, she's nothing more than a threat. Food. A body to devour and consume.

To Bella, he's nothing more than the man that broke her. He's the noose that held her neck while she fell. The bruise that scarred her face when she hit the rocks beneath the cliff.

He's nothing more than the water that coated her throat and filled her lungs.

"He'll kill you, Bella." Edward tries but she only kisses his cheek, jamming another needle into his stomach.

Not if I kill him first.

Over and over again Bella touches his skin with her cold fingers. They linger and draw lines. Like whispered words against his skin.

For each line she adds another needle. Cutting him deeper. Smiling at his pain and laughing at his cries.

Scars scatter his body, only to disappear again. Disappointment flashes in her eyes followed by pain and love.

It's like a dance. With each scream, each growl, she punctures a new wound. His fingers tense and he uses all his strength trying desperately to break free of the hold she has over his body.

All that hate for the wolves. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be together right now, Edward. Childlike laughter fills his mind as flashes of bonfires and tribal men surrounding Bella's body swim in his thoughts.

The chants become louder. He watches as Jacob places a doll into Bella's hand. The same doll sitting on his chest with dozens of needles sticking out of it.

Do you want to see a magic trick, Edward?

"No, Bella." For the first time since he was changed, Edward is exhausted. "What did they do to you?"

Her eyes snap up to meet his, her fingers no longer playing tug of war with the doll and his body. The images that were playing in his mind are gone. The only thing left is water.

So much water.

"I did this to you. Let me fix this. Please," he begs, too tired to fight her.

I bet you're hungry. Think of it as your last supper.

His eyes go wide as her fingers dig into her arm. Nails drag and flesh separates, revealing dark blood.

"No." He turns his head to the side and stops breathing. Trying hard to forget the image of her blood.

Dinner time.

Her fingers pulls his face to hers as she pushes her arm onto his lips. Any resistance he had drifts away as Bella's scent washes over him. Teeth sink into cold flesh and drink, pulling her blood into his mouth.

Moans fill the room, replacing the screams. Eyes once black, begin to slowly turn a deep red as he watches her feed him.

It isn't until his hunger subsides that the burning begins.

All better?

Flames lick at his insides, washing over every inch of him. He spits out the lingering blood in his mouth. There is no warmth with her blood. Only the bitter, sour taste of blood gone bad.

Dead blood.

"What did you do to me?" He spits again and blood covers Bella's face, splattering across her grey skin. "Who are you?"

Her mind opens to him again.

Carlisle stands over Bella on the beach, Alice cradling her head in her lap. Blue lips sputter out water and tears streak across pale skin.

He watches the life leave her. He sees the struggle in his fathers eyes and the fear in Alice's. He watches lips move and arms tighten as wolves begin to surround them.

Edward freezes as Alice sinks her teeth into Bella's shoulder.

"No," he whispers and his eyes fly open searching for Bella.

Another flash and Carlisle is carrying Bella to the tribe, laying her over a rock as he apologizes to them all. Alice stands, hovering over Bella's body, begging the men. Demanding they save her. To fix what she can not.

They brought me back. They brought me to you, Edward.

He watches the lips of the men circling her. The worried glances. He see's a dance, one he remembers. One that was forbidden.

A dark magic used by old men.

"Oh, Bella." His red eyes turn sad as he watches the woman he loves decaying before his eyes.

Her mind moves to dirt. They each throw a pile over her body.

Pins enter his body again, but he doesn't make a sound. He only watches and waits.

She's barely covered in her grave. Clouds pass above her as howls echo in the forest. He watches as her hand twitches first. Fingers pushing through the dirt, revealing a stark grey body as it emerges from the ground.

Jacob isn't fast enough. He doesn't realize what's happening until she lunges at him. Her teeth bared, her hands twisted into his fur as he tries to transform. To protect himself.

He's dead within seconds.

They brought me back for you, Edward. Don't you see?

"I do see, baby." If he could cry, if his heart could truly break, it would.

Pins poke him again, puncturing his legs, pulling him apart.

Can I show you my trick now?

He looks at her once more, hoping to see his Bella. To see some spark of her left.

Cold dark eyes and a vicious smile stare back at him.

With a nod and a sad smile he feels her fingers dig into his chest, pulling apart his ribs. Bella doesn't bother looking at Edward as she places her doll inside his chest next to his cold heart. She lets the wound seal around her arm, holding her to him.

In her mind it's like a hug. Like she can finally feel as close to him as she always wanted.

To Edward it's pain and fear and hopelessness.

When he feels her fingers against his spine his teeth clench and his jaw grinds.

Don't look so sad, Edward. She tilts her head to the side as her fingers hook the twine around his neck. She begins to wrap it around her finger, twirling it inside him as she grips a hold of his bones.

With a one last look at her, he lets himself see the girl he loves. Feel her warm skin as he holds her close, dances with her, kisses her. Touches her. Tastes her.

With sorry on his tongue and regret in his heart he hears the crack of his spine and the splintering of his skin as she breaks him in two.

Edward's head rolls off the bed, and bounces on the floor. Laughter fills the room as Bella rips her arm free from his chest, smiling down at the cold, hard heart in her hand.

Now we can be together forever, Edward.


	4. Prompt 4

"Hurry!" She grabbed his arm, tugging with all her strength, but he wouldn't budge. He only stared out to the middle of the street.

With his hands shaking and his knees weak, he turned to her. "How?"

Scales and spines covered the mass in the road. It's huge, almost shapeless form towered over the people screaming and running.

It hissed and jerked it's head left then right. Creatures flew around it, their wings burning as black smoke leaks from their mouths. With every jerk something new was born from it's skin. Something small that grew with every step. With every flutter.

Edward watched in horror as one after the other swooped down. Some lifted bodies high up into the air, others snapped their long beaks at frightened faces.

Legs pounded on the pavement around him as monsters leaped, swallowing the runners whole.

"We have to hide, Edward," she pleaded with him, fisting his shirt. "We can't stay here."

"Where did they come from?" He turned just in time to see one of the winged beasts, talons stretched and feathers flying. It picked up a child, snatched it right from it's mother's hands. It's screams were cut off as the creature tore it in two.

Something slithered to his right, the sound making him clutch at his ears. Brown slime covered everything in it's wake.

Isabella looked up and down the street as Edward stood, frozen in horror, as she caught sight of herself in the building behind them.

"Get him inside," The reflection hissed at her. The demon who had tormented her nights since she was a girl stared back at her.

Icy white eyes replaced the brown she knew she had, but had never seen. Her lips were full and red. Stained with the blood of those she consumed. Blood that dripped from the long dark hair over her shoulders.

"Go away!" Isabella whispered trying to look away. To look at Edward. "I can protect him."

She couldn't tell Edward the truth. That she caused this. That the woman he met and fell in love with in college had a secret. Something dark she hid, something she sometimes couldn't even admit to herself. She was a coward on the outside.

Inside, though. Well inside was different.

It was cold and dark. Demented and tortuous. Her pretty smile was nothing more than a mask. Every day she stayed with him her grip on humanity began to slip a little more. Giving power to the demon inside, allowing her to show her face, to show the real monster inside.

She knew it was a mistake the day she took him into her bed. The day she said yes to the ring. A mistake, but wanted.

And ever since, like a ticking bomb, she could feel something growing inside her. A countdown to this day.

When she looked back at her reflection it's lips curled into feral smile. Her eyes sparkled with dark delight. "Get him inside," she said. "I'll protect him. You know that." Red rimmed eyes moved to Edward and she smiled. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she whispered his name.

Isabella closed her eyes and turned away from the mirrors. Blocking out that part of her and she pulled on Edward.

"We have to get inside. Now." The earth began to shake below them. Cracks formed under Edward sneakers, and he jumped back, pulling Isabella into his arms.

More creatures slithered out. Their bodies formless and shaking as they emerged.

Like thunderclouds they billowed forward. When they opened their mouths, Edward was sure he saw snakes. Their hissing tongues leaping toward them as the burning wings of those above fluttered.

Without a word he jerked open the glass doors and they both ran inside.

"I don't…" He shook his head, turning to look at his fiance. "I don't understand. Those things out there."

He was already trying to catch his breath when a black creature smacked the glass door. A long crack formed as it moved away and they both screamed.

"You have to trust me, Edward." Isabella laced her fingers in his as a ghost of her reflection looked back at her around the crack.

"Of course I trust you." He looked at her in bewilderment. "What's wrong, baby?"

He began checking her over, to see if one of things had touched her, hurt her.

It surprised him to find she was spotless. Not even a trace of dirt, or the water they trudged through under the bridge to get here.

"I have to tell you something." She took a step back and the reflection snapped it's teeth at her.

"Okay..."

"Edward, I…" she was cut off by a loud whining noise. The glass at the door had began to crack again and the steel around them had started to sway. "Edward you have to run. You have to run as far away as you can."

Isabella choked, grabbing at her throat as smoke seeped through her lips.

"What are talking about?" He asked and felt her hand rip away from his.

When he looked back at Isabella her eyes had changed. It was the first thing he'd noticed about her and the last thing he saw every night before he closed his eyes.

"Come," Icy white eyes blinked at him and turned brown as Isabella fought for control. Shadows covered the glass behind them, blocking out the sun and the screams from the street.

When he looked to the mirror that held his fiances reflection, he felt his world go dizzy.

When he refused her request, his eyes not leaving the glass, he heard a slithering. Something wet smacked the floor, but he couldn't look away.

The reflection, the girl inside. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks and hands beat on the glass from inside. He watched her mouth his name just as something heavy latched onto his back.

In the mirror he watched the stinger as it striked. A black thin smoke shivered in the air before it pierced his neck.

Isabella waved a pale hand over her reflection, smiling at the frightened girl inside.

"If you would have just listened to me," she snarled at her other half. "I was happy in that mirror, before him." She looked down at Edward, her white eyes blazing with anger. With fear of what they had done.

"You promised me!" Isabella pounded on the mirror watching the creature hovering over Edward. It's dark fingers dug into his skin, and Edward convuled on the floor. His entire body shook as smoke and fire surrounded him.

"Take him to the roof," she commanded the creature at his side before turning back to her inner self. "Time to go."

With a snap of her fingers the reflection disappeared. Inside she could still feel the girl. Her fingers scratched at the surface of her mind. Her cries burned her ears and her throat burned with acid.

"What did they tell you about falling in love with a mortal?" She asked the girl inside, shivering with disgust. "They told you this would happen. Now look at what you've done."

The demon, the one Isabella hid for so long, for centuries walked behind the creature as it towed Edward up the stairs.

"There are plenty of things you could have done to bide your time. To have fun." Her nailed scratched along the walls, leaving a burning trail behind them. "Always so naive. And now he'll be born from that." Her eyes moved to Edward.

"I love him. Please don't do this." The girl inside begged and the demon cursed herself as her heart began to ache. With a flash of her hand, the once beating heart stopped.

"Such silly tricks. A heart." The demon laughed and licked her lips as Isabella began to sob, causing streaks of red to roll down the demons ashen skin.

"Put him over there. Tie him up!" She waved her hands as the creature blew out the door to the roof.

Swarms of flaming wings circled the building, their beaks opening wide, and their screams filled the sky.

Edward could just make out his surroundings. His eyes blurred and shut again, over and over as he heard Isabella's voice and hissing in his ears.

"They need a sacrifice for what you did." He watched her pace. "Thousands of years. Thousands! And not once did you fall in love. Not once!"

It was quiet for a moment and Edward tried to move while her back was to him.

"I should have taken care of him earlier. It would have been so easy, but no." Edward looked up as she turned and behind her, where her back should have reflected in the glass of the walls was his Isabella.

"Please let him go. We can fix this." The reflection pleaded.

"Fix this?" She whirled around, her hand slamming into the glass and it spidered. "Fix this? There isn't another way. You bred with a human!" She spat at the mirror.

"There is always another way!" His Isabella screamed, but Edward froze. Above them one of the burning creatures struggled. His wings began to fade and Edward could see something dangling in it's mouth.

Not something, he thought to himself. Someone.

"Filthy humans." The demon shook just as the creature opened it's mouth wide, dropping the offending food below.

It landed with a thud at Edward's feet. One arm was torn from it's body and it convulsed. A man. His legs were twisted unnaturally, but his eyes were opened and he stared at Edward.

"Help me." He wheezed and blood began to spill from his mouth.

"I'm sympathetic, really I am. It's Edward's blood they want now. You played around and you got caught. Now you have to pay the consequences." She laughed a bitter laugh looking back at the fractured reflection.

Edward sat at the edge of the building, arms bound in rope and his head throbbing. The gravel under him had started to dig into his thighs and his feet tingled. All of that took a backseat to the man struggling for life at his feet.

"Edward!" The reflection, his Isabella, shouted. The demon hissed and stomped over to the body. Her foot came down and with a wet crunch it dug in the man's skull until there was nothing but bloodied gravel and brain matter.

Edward's stomach emptied before he could blink.

"Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" He wanted to rub his temples, wondering if it was sweat or blood he felt running down his cheek. He didn't dare look at what was left of the man, instead, focusing on the reflection.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Isabella?" he asked, trying hard to wrap his head around what was happening to him. To the world around him.

"Pick him up." Edward heard the grunting of the creature as it's snake like hands wrapped themselves around him.

"Your girlfriend has been a very naughty girl, Edward." Isabella's eyes raked over his body. "I can't really blame her. I mean look at you."

"I don't know what's happening, but-" he looked above them, the creatures started to fly lower, their red eyes boring down on him. "-this isn't right. Whatever this is. People are dying. Those things out there, up there, what are they? Why are they?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Edward." The woman that looked back at him was a shell of his fiance, a blood covered replica with ashen skin and white, blood-rimmed eyes.

"What did you do to Isabella?" he demanded.

"I call to thee, which has emerged. I call to thee and ask your forgiveness. I call to thee and ask for your sympathy. Your guidance." The woman began, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Bells?" Edward tried to break free from the hold of the creature, but his hands wouldn't move.

"I call to thee, my lord, my master. I call to thee and beg of you."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm so sorry." Isabella's reflection sobbed.

"Wasn't supposed to be like what? Isabella?" He shouted over the demon's chanting. Her words becoming thick with accent and her eyes began to flutter.

"I call to thee with sacrifice and with blood. I call to thee with penance." The demon rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling the life inside flutter.

"No!" The reflection screamed, her fists pounding on the already broke glass.

"What are you doing?" Edward's eyes widened as he watched her slide a knife from her belt.

"It's a sacrifice! She needs the blood to stop this. To stop him." The reflection cried out.

"I call to thee!" The demon shouted.

"Please don't do this." Edward said, still struggling with the creature. "Take me."

The demon's eyes snapped to him, a cruel smile on her wet, red lips.

"You die for him? For her?" She looked back at Isabella in the mirror. With a snap of her fingers, Isabella's mouth closed before she could say another word. Before she could spoil and taint this moment of pleasure. Of delight.

"I'd do anything for her."

"Very well." Even with white eyes, Edward could see the pleasure in them as she strode up to him. The pure excitement they held as she looked him over.

Creatures danced behind her in a rhythm all their own. Each of them opened their bright red eyes looking dead at him as the demon chanted.

Her hands touched him, pushing and pulling until he was at the edge of the building. His feet inches from dangling over the side and his hands still bound behind his back.

Isabella beat wildly on the glass as she watched, horrified and crying. Inside she could feel the baby that grew. It moved within her, clawing at her insides. She could hear the darkened whispers outside. Words spoken long ago. Words not meant for this world.

She wanted to reach out, to grab Edward and pull him in. To protect him.

With her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed tight, she knew it was too late. Her mistake, her love for the man outside, would cost her everything.

"Don't do this," she tried to whisper into the mind of the demon, but she was blocked.

"For your life, comes the life of my lord. For your life, comes my savior," the demon said, looking into Edward's eyes.

Isabella cried out in pain, catching Edward's attention as she doubled over. The pain, the clawing within her, becoming too much to take.

"Do you sacrifice yourself for him?"

"What?" He looked up at her reluctantly. His heart was breaking for the girl in the mirror.

The demon repeated her words once again, growing irritated with him as her fingers tightened their hold.

"Will you help her?"

"She'll be free, yes."

With a swallowed sob and tears down his face, Edward agreed. "I sacrifice myself him."

Silence followed his words. The creatures above stopped moving and the angry clouds around them flattened.

He didn't feel the blade as it sliced through the thin skin of his throat. He felt the warmth as it trickled down his collarbone and a burning in his chest, but nothing more.

"So it shall be." The demon smiled at him as the mirror behind her shattered and glass blew around them.

His eyes fluttered as the creature released it's hold on him.

Twenty feet away Isabella laid on the broken glass, her stomach flat and body shaking.

When he looked away he saw the demon with a baby swaddled in her arms. His baby.

"Thank you," the demon said as she looked at him. The once sinister smile, now turned gentle.

When he blinked, black spots scattered around him and then creatures gathered around the roof.

"Edward?" Isabella looked up at and scrambled to her feet.

He couldn't speak, couldn't move. The world around him was beginning to fade.

"Isabella," the demon warned and Edward felt his head throb as he looked at them. Their only difference in the eyes. "The baby or the man?"

Edward felt his knees begin to buckle under him as the baby made it's first cry. A noise unlike anything he'd heard before. Like the screams of the monsters below him on the street. Shriek after shriek.

It's tiny hands reached for him, and the demon moved them closer.

"It's the blood," she said laying the baby at his feet.

"Stop!" Isabella yelled but it's arms were already slithering out digging into the gravel below. A serpent's tongue emerged from the blanket, licking it's way up Edward legs, devouring and drinking in the blood.

He watched in horror as the baby, the monster, began to transform with every drop it took from him. It's eyes turned black as coals and it's skin leathered and worn.

It was consuming him. Its razor like claws digging in and draining him. He could feel it. The dizziness. The calm as its poisons wrapped themselves around his heart and snaked through his body.

"Edward no!" Isabella made a leap for him but the demon was faster. Striking out like a snake, she shoved the blade deep into his chest, the force knocking him back and over the edge.

His head snapped with the force of the fall, cracking the mirrored glass walls as he tumbled down.

"Edward!" Isabella sobbed as the demon held her back, her long brown hair whipping in the wind as she watched him.

With his eyes open, terrified and wide, she heard the sickening smack of his body as it hit the ground. Bones popped from his flesh and blood oozed from the wounds, pouring freely around him. A runner tripped over his corpse, twisting it to the side, and revealed his skull from the back.

She could see bits of his brain as it stained the sidewalk, his head torn open and his spine peeking out. One of his rib bones had caught on the pavement, tearing open his back as the runner tripped. If she looked hard enough she could see the last dying beats of his heart as it pumped.

In a flash the monsters surrounded him. Teeth gnashed against bone and lips smacked around flesh as they chewed and swallowed. They ate and ate until there was nothing left but smears and bits of flesh on the ground.

When they had licked the pavement clean and their stomachs were full they waited.

Above, Isabella's heart grew cold.

With only Edward in her mind, she grabbed the demon baby in her arm, wincing as it bite into her skin, but refusing to scream in pain.

"Isn't he beautiful?" The demonic form of her asked as it licked her fingers clean of Edward's blood.

Isabella looked down at the creature in her arms. It was back in human form and green eyes looked up at her, breaking her heart.

"Forgive me," she whispered, kissing it once before flinging them both off the building and into the waiting mouths of the beasts below.


End file.
